


Your Way Home

by TartSkyProduction



Series: A Handsome Protege [5]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Other, Small Yoon, big bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TartSkyProduction/pseuds/TartSkyProduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoon finally figured out what to get Jae-ha for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Way Home

It had taken Yoon almost 2 months of secret letter writing, random chores and careful planning to figure out the perfect gift to get Jae-ha for his birthday. Every year the ryokuryuu always managed to outdo him. He somehow always knew exactly what to get Yoon. Usually marvelous, wonderful things Yoon didn’t even know he’d wanted until he’d opened them.

Despite his elder’s prideful nature the thought never crossed his mind that Jae-ha was doing it on purpose. That he went out of his way to find the absolute best gifts simply to outdo what had been done for him. No, Jae-ha’s gifts were always perfect because of the time and thought that he put into selecting them. His contagious enthusiasm over small things didn’t hurt, either.

But not this year. The young genius was confident that he’d finally managed to figure out the perfect gift for his precious big brother. Last year, Jae-ha had spent the time around his birthday with his pirate family in Awa so this year he’d promised to stay at the castle for the celebration.

It worked out perfectly, because the gift wasn’t something Yoon was able to obtain at the castle. If he had asked he probably could have convinced someone to retrieve it, but he wanted to pick it out himself. He had been in cohorts with Gi-gan, writing her and making sure the gift was something the ryokuryuu didn’t already have and that it would suit his aesthetics. That had been easy. Trying to figure out a way to be able to leave the castle without Jae-ha getting suspicious of his motifs had not.

He needed to find a way to get to Awa and back without the green dragon questioning him. The answer to the problem had come to him 2 weeks ago, with barely enough time left to make it work. Somehow, by the grace of whatever God, he’d managed to convince the nicer of his two tutors to send him on an “educational field trip”. They’d been teaching him about ports and why they were important for trading with other nations and how they were also strategically placed for navy fleets to be the most effective. Never had he been so nervous as he was waiting for them to decided if it was a good idea or not.

The educational field trip turned out to be the most boring, dry experience of his entire life. The travel time had been spent learning about how boats were built and what made them work. And once they arrived, while he’d been absolutely ecstatic to see the ocean, he ended up getting sea-sick his first time out on the water. After that had happened he had to wait until evening to be able to sneak away from the inn and try and find the shop he’d come to buy from.

In retrospect it probably hadn’t been safe to wander around a city he didn’t know. He was sure if Jae-ha, or anyone, ever found out he’d get a scolding like no other. But that didn’t matter at the moment. Thankfully the merchant’s district hadn’t been too hard to find and he knew the one he wanted for Jae-ha the instant he saw it.

Once he had the present in his possession keeping it a secret had almost driven him mad. He wanted to see Jae-ha’s expression when he opened it. Extra attention was needed to make sure he didn’t act any different or accidently give something away. He’d planned every minute of the dragon’s birthday.

Finally, the day had arrived, and breakfast was no exception to his planning. He’d asked the kitchen staff the previous day to have Jae-ha’s favorites ready so he could take them to his room. So he’d climbed out of bed extra early to make sure he got to the ryokuryuu before he got up,

The tray was heavier than he’d expected it to be, Yoon had to walk very carefully so that he didn’t spill any of the soup or knock anything off. The going was slow but he managed to come upon the dragon’s door with only a single casualty.

After setting the tray down on a stand in the hallway he pushed the door open just enough to make sure it was safe to enter. Normally he would have knocked and called Jae-ha’s name to wake him up but he was far too excited for formalities and instead pushed the door fully open before throwing himself on top of the sleeping teenager.

“Jae-ha! Jae-ha! Wake up!” bouncing up and down excitedly he shook the ryokuryuu’s shoulders, calling his name. “Nii-san! Happy Birthday! I brought your breakfast!”

Yoon stilled, looking down at the elder’s form. He had seen Jae-ha’s eyes squeeze together a few moments ago but now he wasn’t moving. “Nii-san?”

“Eeeeee!” a shrill shriek escaped him when Jae-ha suddenly lurched forward and shifted them, pinning Yoon beneath him and attacking him with tickles.

“I-im - Sorry! Uncle – Uncle! – You win!” Trying to gasp through his laughter he fidgeted hopelessly against Jae-ha’s assault. Only once he had tears in his eyes did Jae-ha’s attack stop and Yoon lay there for a minute, staring up at him, trying to breathe.

His raspy pants were replaced by a smile and he sheepishly crawled away from the green dragon and retreated to the hall to bring him his breakfast. “You gotta eat it before it gets cold, okay? I’ll see you later. Happy birthday Nii-san~” chiming, he shut the door behind him and went to get ready.

Since the dragon warriors were regarded as sacred their birthdays were celebrated with a festival of sorts. There was music and dancing, lots of foods and cake, basically a huge party. It was hectic, people coming and going throughout the day. Jae-ha was particularly popular, since he wasn’t as shy or traditional as the others.

The day was drawing to an end when Yoon was again able to get a moment of his time alone. “Jae-ha?” he asked quietly, coming up from behind and sitting down next to him. Yawning, he rubbed at the corner of his eye. It had been a long, eventful day and already way past his bedtime.

“I have something for you.” Yoon said as he handed over the box that had been resting in his lap. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he watched excitedly as Jae-ha opened it. Inside, the green dragon found a leather bound journal, one that had obviously been loved and well taken care of by someone. It had shapes embroidered across the top and when he undid the ties he found charts of the constellations. On the inside flap there was a pocket from which a short golden chain dangled.

Attached to it was a compass. It was gold and had a folding sundial on the top. The clasp was decorated with a single deep green stone.

“You like to look at the stars, right? This way you can fly at night time and you’ll always be able to find your way home~”

He offered the elder his proudest smile, hoping he enjoyed the gift.


End file.
